The subject matter herein relates generally to connector assemblies.
Radio frequency (RF) connector assemblies have been used for numerous applications including military applications and automotive applications, such as global positioning systems (GPS), antennas, radios, mobile phones, multimedia devices, and the like. The connector assemblies are typically coaxial cable connectors that are provided at the end of coaxial cables.
In order to standardize various types of connector assemblies, particularly the interfaces for such connector assemblies, certain industry standards have been established. One of these standards is referred to as FAKRA. FAKRA is the Automotive Standards Committee in the German Institute for Standardization, representing international standardization interests in the automotive field. The FAKRA standard provides a system, based on keying and color coding, for proper connector attachment. Like jack keys can only be connected to like plug keyways in FAKRA connectors. Secure positioning and locking of connector housings is facilitated by way of a FAKRA defined catch on the jack housing and a cooperating latch on the plug housing.
The connector assemblies include a center contact and an outer contact that provides shielding for the center contact. The outer contact is typically manufactured from a zinc die-cast or screw machined part, which is expensive to manufacture. The connector assemblies also include ferrules that are terminated to the cables. The ferrules are typically manufactured by a drawn method or screw machining, which may be expensive to manufacture.
A need remains for a connector assembly that may be manufactured in a cost effective and reliable manner. Additionally, a need remains for a connector assembly that may utilize less expensive parts, such as stamped and formed parts, in existing outer housings and locks made for die-cast parts.